powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat Your Greens
Beat Your Greens is the first half of the fifth episode in the second season of The Powerpuff Girls, preceding "Down 'n' Dirty." Synopsis The superheroines at first refuse to eat vegetables, but when Broccoli Aliens from space invade Townsville, it's up to the Powerpuff Girls and all the children to take a bite out of crime. Plot The episode begins with a really strange UFO hovering over Earth. Inside are broccoli-like sapient beings called Broccoloids who plan on complete world domination and expansion of their empire. With the stage set, a weapon is non-lethally launched towards Earth, landing in the fields of nearby Farmsville. Meanwhile, the girls and all the other kids in Townsville are eating dinner, but are all served broccoli and refuse to eat it. As Professor Utonium shows the girls how to eat broccoli, he and every parent in town become knocked to the ground. Soon after, distress calls from the other kids bombard the girls; the most common story among them is that their parents ate some of the broccoli that they themselves would not eat, only to enter a vegetative state as their eyes glowed green. Realizing the widespread nature of a food poisoning attack, the girls head to the Farmsville Harvest Fields not far from the city to find out what is causing this. There, they find a weird, pea-pod like plant which Blossom confirms was loaded with spores that allow for remote hypnosis ("hypno-transmithesis") upon ingestion. The girls, noticing the spread of the said spores throughout the fields, conclude that the adults were victims of an alien hypnosis attack. Just as they are discovering it, the Broccoloids land on Earth ready to invade, but are surprised that the girls, among others, were not hypnotized. As they advance with their own firepower, the girls first try to fight them by beating them up but being plant-based lifeforms, the Broccoloids can regenerate damaged body parts. With the help of the professor's advice, Blossom tries to eat the Broccoloids and succeeds, realizing that they can be beaten by beating eaten, and inspires her sisters to do the same as they eat through many of the hostile Broccoloids; their leader finds this behavior to be barbaric. The Broccoloid emperor warns the girls that what they faced was only the beginning as his forces invade the city. Later, understanding what they face, the girls manage to convince all the kids in Townsville to eat broccoli to save their parents. As Broccoloid forces descend on the city, the kids and the girls attack with any weapon that they can use against them, including dousing the hostiles with cheese, peppering them, and even subjecting them to rabbits and goats when it appears that the kids cannot eat too many more of them. The kids end up surrounding the Broccoloid emperor as each of the girls take a large chomp out of him to finish him off and destroy his staff, the hypno-transmithesizer. The kids reunite with their parents who awaken from their hypnosis, victorious against the Broccoloids. The next day, the professor and the girls go food shopping, the girls end up in the produce aisle along with other kids as they attack any veggie that they could find. The narrator credits not only the three girls saving the day but the "hungry little tykes of Townsville," too. Trivia/Goofs *This episode was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program along with "Down 'n' Dirty". *In one of the dad's attempts to feed his kid broccoli, he makes reference to the climax of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *This is the second episode to have a character die in the show, which are the Broccoloids, (the first being The Rowdyruff Boys in the synonymous episode of the same name (although they're revived later on), the third being Bunny in Twisted Sister, and the last being Dick in Knock it Off). *This is Craig McCracken's second favorite episode. *During the "day is saved..." narration, when the girls appear, there are no stars falling down at all. Also, when the background is chomped to reveal some children behind the girls, it appears that the cell of the girls in their normal poses was placed on a blue background, and then the blue background was chroma-keyed off to reveal the hearts background with the children from this episode behind the girls. *The swollen kid who has eaten "forty-seven stalks" mutters "The horror... the horror." This line is the last spoken by Marlon Brando's character "Colonel Kurtz" in the war-drama Apocalypse Now. Blossom responds with "Sit out, soldier. You've seen enough action." *There’s a kid wearing an NWO T-Shirt, a possible reference to the WCW stable New World Order since WCW is owned by Ted Turner, who also owned Cartoon Network too. *Dexter's Dad makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode. *The rebellion of Townsville's youth against the invading alien forces may be a reference to the war movie , in which a group of Colorado teens becomes forced to fight an invasion of Soviet troops who have taken many of their friends and all of the parents/adults captive. *When Buttercup says "What?" it comes from Blossom's mouth. *Moral: Eat your vegetables. *This episode is in the Down 'n' Dirty DVD and Birthday Bash VHS. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Paul Rudish Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Emmy Nominated Episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye Category:Dark Episodes